robotechfandomcom-20200215-history
Hard Times
"Hard Times" is the 66th episode of Robotech TV series and the 6th episode of the third season. Summary Rook Bartley is reminded of the past as the band of freedom fighters powers their way through Rook‘s hometown. Rook takes the opportunity to look up her family and try to settle some old scores with a gang of thieves who humiliated her several years earlier. Plot Scott Bernard and his band of Robotech resistance fighters, who continue their journey towards Reflex Point unknowingly approach the town where Rook Bartley was raised. Seeing the familiar sights severely degrades Rook's mood, who does not have good memories of the location. One night, Rook leaves without prior notice. Scott, who has observed Rook's behavior and has correctly concluded that the issue is personal decides not to interfere; Rand however, decides to chase her stealthily to a rundown town built inside a chasm. This town is also being mainly ruled by a local gang called "Red Snakes". Years ago, Rook and her fiancé Romy were part of a vigilante group called "Blue Angels" who aimed to protect the town and its people against Red Snakes and such outlaw gangs. Red Snakes however, resorted to violence. Rook tried to stand against them but was outnumbered and overwhelmed when Romy had not upheld his promise to show up and assist her. Since Romy had once considered abandoning the vigilance effort, Rook now believes that Romy has betrayed her. Now, Rook is about to confront both Romy and Red Snakes. Rook confronts Romy, who now visits Rook's sister (Lily) often. Lily defends Romy from the assertion of treason and reveals that he was in fact ambushed en route: Red Snakes took the Blue Angels by complete surprise and forced them to disband. Next, Rook departs to confront the Red Snakes. Rand takes Romy and tags along, so that Rook won't be alone this time. Rook challenges the Red Snakes' leader to a "chicken race" on a long and narrow plank over a fifteen-meters-high gap. Partly persuaded by Rand's laser gun, Red Snakes' leader accepts the challenge. Meanwhile, a stray squadron of Invid airforce locate Scott Bernard and attack. In a subsequent dramatic dogfight which was completely unbecoming of Scott, he flees the three Invid Fighters in his Veritech Alpha fighter, drawing them to the same town in the chasm; he destroys one Invid Fighter at the cost of half of his supply of missiles. When Scott arrives, the race was already over before getting started: While Rook successfully rides her Cyclone over the plank the Red Snakes' leader jumps of his bike in fears, letting it to fall in the gap and explode. Rook then transforms her Cyclone and engages the remaining Invid Fighters which are destroyed with very little effort. With Red Snakes subdued, Rook and Rand leave the town after briefly meeting Rook's mother. Memorable quotes * Rand: (To Rook's Mother) "Get a job..." Background information " " was based on the original Japanese episode of Genesis Climber MOSPEADA entitled "Tsuppari Shōjo Burūsu" (Meaning "Support Girl Blues" in English) that was aired 11 November, 1983 in Japan. References Characters * Annie LaBelle * Rand * Scott Bernard * Lunk * Lancer * Rook Bartley * Romy * Lilly Bartley * Snake Eyes Vessels and vehicles * Cyclone * Invid Scout * Alpha Fighter Other * Blue Angels * Red Snake * Protoculture Cast * Greg Snegoff as Scott Bernard * Frank Catalano as Rand * Susie London as Rook Bartley * Emilie Colleen de Azevedo Brown as Annie LaBelle * Cam Clarke as Lance Belmont * Richard Epcar as Lunk * J. Jay Smith as the Narrator External links * * 06 66